Le festival d'été
by Ajisai HiME
Summary: Après les vacances d'été, les trois écoles d'Astrea, Miatre, Spica et le Rim décident de faire un festival, mais tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu …


Ch'alut à tous ! Voici ma première fic sur Strawberry Panic ! Comme vous allez pouvoir le remarquer, je ne suis pas vraiment la trame du mangas. Je suis le cours des événements importants, mais je les change à ma façon, mais malgré cela, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et pourquoi pas un petit commentaire pour vos impressions !

Le festival d'été chapitre 1

Pairing : Nagisa x Tamao / Nagisa x Shizuma / Nagisa x Chikaru / Chikaru x Kagome / Tsubomi x Yaya / Amane x Hikari / (Shion x Miyuki) / (Miyuki x Tamao)

Summary : Apès les vacances d'été, les trois écoles d'Astrea, Miatre, Spica et le Rim décident de faire un festival, mais tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu …

PoV Nagisa :

Lorsque la cloche signalant la fin des cours retentit enfin, je me levais d'un bond en m'étirant et en sautillant sur place. Les vacances d'été débutaient enfin ! Plus de cours, plus de devoirs, plus de professeurs trop stricte et je pourrais enfin faire la grasse matinée le matin ! Excitée, je me tournais vers Tamao, ma voisine de classe et camarade de chambre qui avait un petit sourire amusée sur les lèvres et qui se retenait de rire. Je rougis légèrement et fis une moue boudeuse qui l'a fit rire encore plus. Entre deux éclats de rire, elle me dit :

« -Désolée, Nagisa-chan ! Mais tu es trop adorable ! »

Je rougis encore plus et lui demandais, rouge pivoine:

« -Arrête, Tamao-chan ! »

Elle se força à arrêter, mais pouffa encore un peu après cinq minutes. Je restais un peu en retrait, les bras croisée sur ma poitrine et la moue boudeuse. L'instant d'après, Tamao se trouvait devant moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je me raidis légèrement à ce contact, malgré les trois mois qui étaient passé depuis mon arrivée à Miatre, j'avais du mal à m'adapter aux embrassades de ma camarade. Je me détendis et la lui rendis. Elle en profita pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

« -Excuse moi, Nagisa … Mais tu es si adorable, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ... »

Son souffle chaud à mon oreille me procurait des frissons agréables à travers le corps. Je savais que Tamao avait des sentiments à mon égard, et ce genre d'instants me rendaient mal à l'aise ... Ce n'est pas que Tamao ne me plaisait pas, loin de là ... C'était une magnifique jeune fille, elle avait des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés et des yeux d'une couleur étrange qui oscillait entre le bleu et l'améthyste selon le temps et son humeur.

Je rougis et me décalais pour lui demander :

«- Tamao-chan, tu vas faire quoi pendant ces vacances ?»

«-Je vais aller rejoindre mes parents à Okinawa, mais je ne veux pas te laisser seule ici ! Qui sais ce qu'il peut t'arriver ! Dit elle en fixant un point derrière moi»

Je me retournai et vit Shizuma-Sama en grande discussion avec Rokujou-Sama. Je soupirais d'agacement et me tournais vers Tamao :

«-Il ne va rien m'arriver ! Profite de tes vacances ! En plus Rokujou sama sera ici aussi !»

Il était vrai que Shizuma sama avait tenté de me séduire lors de mon arrivée à Miatre, mais avec le temps, elle s'était calmée. Depuis, nous entretenions une amitié étrange. Cette dernière datait de quand j'avais accidentellement découvert la serre privée de Étoile-Sama. J'allais l'aider de temps en temps, et échange, elle me donnait des cours de français pour mon examen. Durant les périodes où l'on se voyait, elle n'avait plus rien tenté. J'avais finis par croire que ce n'était qu'une blague qu'elle faisait aux nouvelles étudiantes.

La petite brune me regarda quelques instant avec tristesse, puis referma la bouche et ravala ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle se tourna vers moi et me demanda d'une petite voix :

«-On y va ?»

J'acquieçais de la tête et lui emboitait le pas. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers le grand hall ou trônait la statue de la vierge marie, je lui demandais :

«-Dit, Tamao-Chan, elle est comment ta famille ?»

Elle se concentra un instant puis, elle commença :

«-Et bien ... Je vient d'une famille assez aisée, tu le savais n'est ce pas, Nagisa-chan ?»

Je rougis et lui lançais un regard d'excuse. Elle secoua la tête et sourit :

«-Mon père est Takahiro Suzumi et ma mère est Ushio Suzumi.»

A l'entente des deux prénoms des parents de ma meilleure amie, ma mâchoire faillit se décrocher. Takahiro Suzumi était le patron de la plus grande entreprise du japon. Et Ushio Suzumi était une ancienne mannequin connue dans le monde entier.

Tamao continua :

«-J'ai une grande soeur, Azuki, elle est plus âgée que moi de 6 ans et est mariée à un jeune arristocrate, Akiyo. Quand j'étais petite, on passait nos journées ensemble, c'est elle qui m'a appris la poésie et m'a donné gout à la littérature. Elle a étudié à Miatre et est devenue Étoile.»

Je la regardais, attendris parler de sa soeur ainée. J'étais fille unique et je l'enviais un peu d'avoir une soeur qui lui avait tout apprit. Je repris la parole et lui demandais :

«-Ta soeur à été Étoile ? Tu n'as jamais voulu devenir Étoile, Tamao chan ?»

«-Si, mais ... commença t-elle avant de s'arrêter, perdue dans ses pensées.»

«-Mais quoi, Tamao-chan ? La relançais je doucement.»

«-Mais il faut être deux, me répondit elle avec hésitation.»

«-Il faut être deux ? Mais Shizuma-Sama est seule, non ? Que s'est il passé ? Demandais-je curieuse.»

«-L'autre Étoile est morte ... m'expliqua Tamao, la mine sombre.»

Cette nouvelle me frappa de plein fouet. J'allais poser d'autres questions, mais Tamao m'en dissuada :

«-Ne pose pas de questions, Nagisa-San. C'est un sujet tabou, surtout pour Shizuma-Sama ...»

Je baissais la tête, honteuse de ne penser qu'à moi et de ne pas penser aux autres. Tamao qui avait vu mon mouvement me releva doucement la tête et me sourit tendrement. Mon coeur s'embala lorsque nos yeux s'accrochèrent. Des mèches brunes aux reflets bleutées lui tombaient devant les yeux et inconsciemment, je levais la main pour la lui enlever. Je la lui remit derrière l'oreille d'une main tremblante. Elle rougit et son regard améthyste s'accrocha au mien, interrogateur. Je secouais la tête et tentais de reprendre contenance. Alors que j'allais reculer, ma compagne m'embrassa.

J'étais abasourdie, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'appréciais Tamao, mais c'était ma meilleur amie, et puis il y avait aussi Shizuma Sama que je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête ... L'Étoile avait tenté de me séduire en début d'année, mais elle n'éprouvait rien pour moi ...

Au final, je décidais de rendre son baiser à Tamao.

Soudain, elle rompit le baiser et me prit la main avant de s'enfuir, sous le regard ébahit de toutes les personnes présentes. Lorsque j'entendis le bruit de quelque chose qui s'écrase au sol, je tournais la tête vers la source du bruit et je croisais deux orbes ambrées que je connaissais si bien ou se reflétait tristesse et colère.

Pourquoi Shizuma sama avait elle cette expression sur le visage ? Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne pus y réfléchir plus que Tamao nous avait amené dans la forêt, au bord du lac. Nous étions éssouflées par cette petite course, je m'adossais à un arbre pour tenter de reprendre ma respiration tandis que Tamao avait les mains sur les hanches. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier tandis qu'elle tentait de se calmer. Elle me regardait avec intensité et une fois qu'elle se calmée, elle me demanda :

«-Pourquoi, Nagisa ? Pourquoi ?»

Je ne répondis pas et l'embrassais. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaude tandis que son chaud me caressait les lèvre lorsque nous nous séparâmes par manque d'air. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos et les joues rougies tanquis que ses lèvres étaient encore gonflées par notre baiser.

Je fus légèrement surprise lorsque son corps se colla totalement au miens. Sa poitrine contre la mienne et ses bras encourant ma taille m'envoyaient des électrochocs à travers tout le corps. Je me sentais étrange tandis qu'une chaleur se propageait de mon bas ventre à travers tout mon corps.

Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois, puis je lui murmurais :

«-Il faudrait rentrer à la résidence non ... ?»

Elle acquieça de la tête puis nous rentrâmes main dans la main à la résidence Strawberry. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de nous, le nouveau couple de la résidence. Comme je n'aimais pas être le centre d'attention, j'accélerais le pas et m'empressais de rejoindre la chambre.

Je m'écroulais sur le lit tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Tamao qui venait d'entrer à ma suite se retenait de rire. L'heure du repas arriva rapidement. En chemin, nous croisâmes Tsubomi, Yaya et Hikari de Spica qui nous demandèrent tous les détails pour satisfaire leur curiosité. Tamao les renvoya gentiment, mais surement. Chiyo-chan, notre petite domestique vint s'asseoir comme à son habitude à notre table et faillit faire une crise cardiaque en entendant la nouvelle.

Le repas se passa tranquillement et une fois finis, je m'éclipsais discrètement dans le jardin pour être tranquille.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir. A moi, à Tamao, à Shizuma, à nous. Je commençais à faire les cent pas lorsque je percutais quelqu'un de plein fouet. Je titubais en arrière et alors que j'allais tomber, la personne que j'avais percuté me retint par le bras. Je relevais le regard et croisais celui de Shizuma.

Elle m'invita à marcher avec elle, puis elle me demanda :

«-Alors, comme ça, tu es avec Suzumi-San, n'est ce pas ?»

«-Euh, oui … Ces mots sonnaient faux à mes oreilles alors que je me trouvais en face de Shizuma-Sama. »

« -C'est bien alors. Me dit elle avec un petit sourire. Je vais te laisser, je suis fatiguée. Ne tarde pas non plus, Nagisa. »

Elle s'était tournée et été repartie rapidement vers la résidence, me laissant seule avec mes tourments. J'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir une petite larme rouler sur sa joue. Pourquoi pleurait elle ? Que c'était il passé ?


End file.
